


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Galaxymastershipping, KaiMiza, M/M, MizaKai, Mutual Pining, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: A story in which Mizael tries to figure out these human feelings he has for Kaito Tenjo.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to those who are in my GalaxyMaster groupchat on Twitter~! Thank you for your support! ♡

_ Wise men say, 'only fools rush in'. _ __  
__  
_ But I can't help falling in love with you. _ __  
__  
_ Oh, shall I stay? Would it be a sin? _ __  
_  
_ __ For I can't help falling in love with you.

 

**_[Mizael’s P.O.V.]_ **

 

It was one summer after everything had happened, that I was laying alone in the grass and staring up into the night sky. It didn’t matter what had gone on prior in each day… It was the same feeling every night as I gazed at the moon. _Kaito Tenjo._ The very name of this person made me feel emotions I had never cared to think of at any other point in my life. Why? I practically _killed_ him at one point. And yet, he trusted me to make the right decision. I cried more than I ever thought I was capable of. I’m sure of it… Every night my certainty comes to seek more and more validation. 

 

* * *

 

When everything was said and done, we were all revived and  _ human.  _ Of all the Barians, I had the worst time adjusting. But there was a  _ forgiveness  _ that I never thought was possible.  _ Shouldn’t he hate me for what I did? _ Alas, the answer was ‘no’. Many times he had taught me how to do things… How to make a certain food or work a dishwasher. How to go out and find clothes that fit… How to  _ pay  _ for those clothes. He showed me all kinds of things and it always sent my heart into a beating flurry. I never understood these human feelings either… But some things are best left unspoken of, unless… it begins tearing you apart inside.

  
  


Not everyone will let you into their house at 3 AM, when you’re soaking wet from the rain and had no idea who else to go to. Not everyone is willing to comfort you when you’re crying after an argument. Not everyone will make hot chocolate and rub your back while you sob over how you feel you’ve messed up. But for me,  _ Kaito did all of that.  _ And I still always wondered why. I continued to wonder how I ended up so lucky.

 

* * *

 

Closing my eyes, I felt the breeze that rustled the leaves of trees and envisioned how things could turn out in the future. Would Kaito still be there for me? I know he couldn’t possibly hold my hand throughout our entire lives… He had better things to do. I had to learn ways to depend on him less often. Though sometimes I feel like I don’t need him to guide me through what to do. It’s more like I want him to experience these things with me, every step of the way.

 

“I hope this spot isn’t reserved…” A voice spoke softly.

 

I felt the grass beside me shift, causing my eyes to flutter open.

 

“Maybe it was~” I teased in response to the person now laying beside me.

 

“Oh, really? For whom was it reserved?” He inquired, reaching over to idly lift and twirl strands of my hair.

 

_ Jeez, does he even realize how just doing that sets off my heart? _

 

“Who do you think, imbecile? I don’t traipse around with many other people.” I huffed stubbornly, turning to face him.

 

“So you were waiting for me then?” He chuckled in a ludic manner.

 

“Quite possibly. Then again, how did you even know I was here?” That was my retort.

 

“The moon~ You get a good view from here.” He pointed upward at the said topic of discussion. 

 

“Ah, well… You got me there.” I laughed a bit, acknowledging the truth of his statement.

 

Despite my laughter, my expression didn’t quite match. It was sullen and full of indecisiveness.  _ Why did he come find me? _ It was almost midnight.

 

I felt his hand move away from my hair and rest in the grass beside me. It only stayed there for a brief matter of seconds before I felt it grasp mine. Slowly, I found my fingers intertwining with his.

 

“Y-you’re hand is warm…” I had stuttered out stupidly. 

 

“So is yours, dork.” He chuckled again, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I returned the gesture with a smile.

 

“I like this… It feels nice. Can we stay like this for a while?”

 

For a moment there was no response, which worried me… especially when I felt his hand let go of mine. The worry had dissipated quickly and was replaced with flusteredness and I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to his body.

 

“Nah, I think I like  _ this  _ more _.  _ Is this okay with you?” He asked teasingly, running one hand through my hair.

 

My face had never felt warmer in my entire life as I slowly wrapped my arms around him in return. “It’s perfectly fine,  _ dork. _ ”

 

Maybe these human feelings weren’t so horrible and conflicting after all...

 

I leaned my head down to hide my face against his neck, mumbling.

 

_ “I can’t help falling in love with you, Kaito Tenjo.”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! Please leave comments; I love receiving feedback from my readers!


End file.
